<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Друг, который всегда с тобой by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081754">Друг, который всегда с тобой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021'>WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snooker RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mystery, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды один из снукеристов куда-то исчез. Но не окончательно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Друг, который всегда с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мюриэль нервничала.<br/>

Все вокруг, впрочем, убеждали её, что нет нужды так уж переживать, ведь опыта у неё уже вполне достаточно, а аккредитацию на официальный рейтинговый турнир кому попало не дают, но никакие доводы не помогали. Мюриэль предстояло судить свой первый матч в качестве профессионального мейнтуровского рефери, и она обязана была провести эту игру идеально. А нелегко быть уверенной в своих силах, когда успех мероприятия напрямую зависит не от тебя одной.<br/>
С одной стороны, безусловно, судить профессиональных игроков должно быть проще, рассуждала Мюриэль, в который раз проверяя содержимое карманов своего безупречно отглаженного пиджака. Всё-таки профессионалы и сами прекрасно знают правила, а заодно и знают, что такое честная игра, а значит, от них едва ли придётся ждать подвоха. С другой стороны, многие из них хоть и играют в мейнтуре дольше, чем Мюриэль себя помнит, а всё равно ведут себя как дети: то мелок в раздевалке забудут, то разуются посреди матча, то и вовсе проспят начало игры и заявятся фрейму к третьему. Как ни крути, а ситуации внештатные, а внештатная ситуация – это стресс. Уж чего-чего, а стрессов Мюриэль в своей жизни старалась избегать всеми силами.<br/>
И какая, в конце концов, разница, что судит она всего лишь обычный рядовой матч на одном из мелких европейских турнирчиков, которые в последние годы растут, как грибы после дождя. Это её первый, пусть и маленький, рейтинговый турнир, первый настоящий профессиональный матч, и его будут транслировать по Евроспорту.<br/>
— Всё должно быть идеально, — повторила Мюриэль вслух, и, в последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало и убедившись, что выглядит безупречно, отправилась в ложу игроков, чтобы найти своих будущих подопечных и выдать им все необходимые инструкции. Не то чтобы они не знали, что от них требуется, и молодая рефери прекрасно это понимала, но ничего не могла поделать со своим стремлением к полному контролю над ситуацией.<br/>
Своё расписание Мюриэль также знала назубок, но на всякий случай сверилась с таблицей на стене у выхода из раздевалки. До её матча оставалось около получаса или чуть больше, в зависимости от того, насколько быстро закончит играть предыдущая пара. Стивену Магуайру предстояло сразиться с юным и перспективным Акани Сонгсермсавадом из Таиланда (и уже одно лишь имя соперника Магуайра вызывало у Мюриэль смутное желание бросить всё и вылететь домой первым же самолётом). Начать рефери решила с тайца – Магуайра она, по крайней мере, знала в лицо и была уверена, что сможет найти без особого труда, чего нельзя было сказать об азиате.<br/>
К счастью, игроки из Таиланда в основном перемещались по арене одной шумной толпой, и от Мюриэль требовалось лишь определить, кто именно из этой группы нужен сейчас ей.<br/>
— Добрый день, — смущённо кашлянув, обратилась она к толпе тайцев. — Кто из вас Акани С… Акани Сонг…<br/>
— Зовите меня Санни, — отозвался один из молодых людей, отбросив с лица длинные волосы. — Это я. Уже пора?<br/>
— Ваш матч начнётся в течение ближайшего получаса. Прошу вас подготовиться к игре и находиться как можно ближе к выходу на арену, чтобы я могла без труда вас найти. Спасибо.<br/>
В ответ Акани отвесил лёгкий поклон и удалился в сторону раздевалки. Остальные потянулись за ним, издавая какие-то подбадривающие возгласы.<br/>
Мюриэль выдохнула. Часть дела выполнена, теперь остаётся более простая задача – найти Магуайра. Она огляделась по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры. Логика подсказывала, что с наибольшей долей вероятности Стивена можно было застать за одним столиком с другими шотландскими снукеристами. Поэтому, заметив в дальнем углу огненно-рыжую шевелюру Энтони МакГилла, Мюриэль решительно направилась в нужном направлении, но остановилась, не дойдя пару шагов до места.<br/>
За столом вместе с Энтони действительно сидели шотландцы – там был и Алан МакМанус, и Скотт Дональдсон, и Грэм Дотт. Отсутствовал лишь Джон Хиггинс, который в этот самый момент на расположенном там же, в ложе игроков, телеэкране методично укладывал на лопатки своего молодого и мало кому известного соперника, и, собственно, Стивен Магуайр.<br/>
«Может, переодеваться ушёл?» — с надеждой подумала Мюриэль, но всё же решила уточнить.<br/>
— Э-э… Привет, — сказала она, неловко похлопав по плечу Грэма Дотта, сидевшего к ней ближе всех. Тот вздрогнул и резко обернулся.<br/>
— А?<br/>
— Вы не видели Стивена Магуайра? Его матч вот-вот начнётся…<br/>
Скрестив за спиной пальцы, рефери отчаянно надеялась, что кто-нибудь из товарищей Стивена ответит: «Да, конечно, он сейчас в раздевалке, вот-вот выйдет!» Но Грэм озадаченно нахмурился и покачал головой.<br/>
— Я его с самого утра не видел.<br/>
— И я тоже, — добавил Скотт Дональдсон. — И вчера не видел.<br/>
— И он не летел вместе с нами, — задумчиво произнёс Энтони МакГилл и почесал макушку. — Джон вот был. Вообще все наши ребята были, а Стивена не было. Я думал, он летит другим рейсом. Может, там что-то произошло, и он не смог прилететь?<br/>
— Но он не сообщал о том, что снимается с турнира, — нервно возразила Мюриэль. — Если бы что-то произошло, мы бы знали.<br/>
— Отмен рейсов не было, — покачал головой Алан, до этого не поднимавший головы от смартфона. — Я проверил. Если Стивен вылетел из Великобритании, значит, сюда должен был прилететь. Сейчас попробую ему позвонить.<br/>
Он поднёс телефонную трубку к уху и довольно долго сидел, не двигаясь, но в конце концов отвёл телефон в сторону и продемонстрировал Мюриэль надпись «Абонент не отвечает» на экране.<br/>
— Одно из двух, — подытожил Энтони. — Или он прилетел и сейчас дрыхнет, а потому не слышит звонка, или он не прилетел вообще. Но тоже, возможно, дрыхнет и не слышит звонка.<br/>
— Он ещё мог оставить где-нибудь телефон, — подсказал Скотт.<br/>
— Или с ним что-то случилось.<br/>
Все замолчали и перевели взгляды на Грэма, который озвучил то, о чём собравшиеся предпочитали в данный момент не думать.<br/>
Мюриэль сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, надеясь, что по ней не очень заметно, как она нервничает.<br/>
— Ладно. Я доложу главному рефери. Пожалуйста, ребята, если вдруг он появится, передайте ему, чтобы немедленно дул ко мне. И лучше бы ему оказаться здесь как можно быстрее.<br/>
Она резко развернулась и зашагала в сторону раздевалки. Шотландцы переглянулись.<br/>
— Попробую позвонить ещё, — решил Алан.<br/>
Но Стивен Магуайр в тот день в арене так и не появился. Все поступавшие ему звонки так и остались без ответа. В гостинице сообщили, что человек с таким именем к ним не заселялся.<br/>
Матч, которого Мюриэль так ждала и из-за которого так переживала, не состоялся из-за неявки одного из соперников, Акани Сонгсермсавад автоматически прошёл в следующий раунд. Турнирный директор заявил, что Стивен Магуайр будет оштрафован. Была лишь одна проблема: для этого его требовалось сперва найти.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Расписание у снукеристов было напряжённым, сразу за маленьким европейским турниром следовал другой, покрупнее и в Великобритании, и расслабляться вроде бы было некогда, но напряжённая атмосфера в комнате отдыха царила отнюдь не из-за того, что игроки переживали из-за грядущих матчей. Стивен Магуайр так и не объявился, и их уже начинало беспокоить это обстоятельство.<br/>
— А домой к нему никто не пробовал съездить? — угрюмо спросил Шон Мёрфи, который теперь чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что часто подтрунивал над товарищем из-за давней истории с забытым в раздевалке мелком. Другим он бы в этом, конечно, ни за что не признался, но факт оставался фактом.<br/>
— Это было первое, что пришло нам в голову, когда мы вернулись, — сказал Алан. — Собрались с ребятами и съездили к нему. Дома его тоже нет.<br/>
— Шарон вся в слезах, дети переживают, бульдоги отказываются от еды, — добавил МакГилл.<br/>
— И пираньи давно не кормлены, — с тоской протянул Грэм. — Шарон говорит, что не может сама. Она их боится. Без Стивена теперь, чего доброго, подохнут.<br/>
Откуда-то из угла послышалось сдавленное хихиканье, неудачно замаскированное под кашель.<br/>
— А она не в курсе, куда он мог подеваться? Может, он ей что-то говорил о своих планах, — очень громко спросил Марк Уильямс, чтобы заглушить смеющегося.<br/>
Алан нахмурился.<br/>
— Вот тут самое интересное. Шарон говорит, что не видела его уже больше недели. Он исчез ещё до того европейского турнира. Не вернулся с квалификации, которая была до этого.<br/>
— И она не подняла тревогу? — удивился Райан Дэй. — Моя бы уже весь Уэльс на уши подняла и вверх ногами поставила.<br/>
Уильямс громко хмыкнул.<br/>
— Не у всех жён синдром вахтёра, — съязвил он.<br/>
Теперь уже Алану пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перебить Уильямса и не допустить развития конфликта.<br/>
— Она говорит, что решила, будто Стивен расстроился из-за проигранного матча и завалился выпивать с кем-то. Пробовала звонить – трубку он не брал, Шарон решила, что это всё из-за расстройства. В конце концов, она Стивена знает не год и не два, понимает, что в глубине души он парень чувствительный, вот и решила, что когда отойдёт, тогда и объявится. А он до сих пор не объявился.<br/>
— Странно это всё, — заключил Уильямс.<br/>
— Ладно, мужики. — Шон Мёрфи поднялся с кресла. — Надо как-то решать этот вопрос. Кто вообще и когда в последний раз его видел?<br/>
— Я – во время квалификации, ещё до его матча. Мы кофе вместе пили, — сказал Дэй. — После матча уже не пересекались.<br/>
— А я – во время матча. Когда в туалет выходил, — уточнил Али Картер.—Пересеклись там мимоходом, он был расстроен, соперник сильно вёл в счёте. Сказал что-то матом, махнул рукой и ушёл.<br/>
— И я его до игры видел, а после игры нет.<br/>
— И я тоже, — доносилось со всех сторон.<br/>
— Ясно. То есть до или во время игры все его видели, а после уже нет? — подытожил Мёрфи. — А с кем он играл, кстати?<br/>
В комнате повисла тишина. Все судорожно пытались вспомнить, кто был соперником Стивена в том последнем матче, где он принимал участие. Магуайра, как выяснилось, в тот день видели все и помнили об этом. Но кто оказался счастливчиком, отправившим этого в общем-то сильного игрока в нокаут, никто ответить так и не смог.<br/>
— Ясно, — повторил Шон. — Точнее, ничего не ясно, но очень интересно.<br/>
— Какая-то мистика, — поёжился Скотт Дональдсон.<br/>
— О, кстати! — оживился Уильямс. — А где Мартин? Кто-нибудь видел Мартина?<br/>
— У него матч, — сказал Шон. — Что-то я не понял, а зачем он тебе?<br/>
— Ну как же, если мы имеем дело с мистикой, Мартин нам очень нужен, — терпеливо, как ребёнку, пояснил Марк. — Ты ж его знаешь. Он такой… загадочный. Мы говорим «мистика», подразумеваем Мартина, мы говорим «Мартин», подразумеваем мистику.<br/>
Мёрфи и ещё несколько игроков обменялись недоумевающими взглядами; иные же довольно усмехались, словно Марк предложил какую-то гениальную идею.<br/>
Впрочем, неудивительно, что не все были в курсе, о чём говорил Уильямс, поскольку внешний вид Мартина Гоулда давно уже не навевал никаких зловещих ассоциаций – но были времена, когда чёрная одежда, обилие пирсинга, серьги в виде крестов в ушах и вечно похоронное выражение лица навевали мысли об увлечении этого игрока чем-то потусторонним и загадочным. Кое-кто и вовсе подозревал, что Мартин сатанист, хотя на деле, конечно же, он был обычным безобидным парнем, просто со странным стилем в одежде.<br/>
— Короче, ждём Гоулда, — подытожил Уильямс. — Вот увидите, он станет нашим спасителем.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
— Господи, опять, — Мартин закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Сколько раз вам повторять – я не сатанист! И не увлекаюсь оккультными науками! Я уже даже пирсинг этот несчастный снял, что вам ещё от меня надо?<br/>
— Ой, Мартин, не притворяйся, — отмахнулся Уильямс. — Мы все прекрасно знаем, что ты шаришь во всяких этих… потусторонних штуках. И потом, неужели тебя самого не беспокоит исчезновение Стивена?<br/>
Гоулд вздохнул. Его страшно раздражали попытки коллег приписать ему какие-то сверхспособности, но отрицать он не мог: исчезновение Стивена его беспокоило так же, как и других.<br/>
— Доставай свой хрустальный шар, — настаивал Марк. — Он покажет тебе, где сейчас застрял Стивен, и мы его спасём.<br/>
— Ребята, позвоните кто-нибудь Джо и скажите, чтобы она отобрала у него все диски с триллерами и запретила смотреть кино про мистику, — полушутя взмолился Мартин.<br/>
— Шутишь? — Дэй иронично поднял бровь и покосился на своего соотечественника. — По-твоему, Марку хоть кто-то может что-то запретить? Пусть даже и жена.<br/>
— В любом случае, никакого хрустального шара у меня нет. Всё, на что я могу полагаться, это логика. — Мартин с деловым видом поправил очки на носу. — Когда Стивена видели в последний раз?<br/>
— Чуть больше недели назад, когда квалификация была, — доложил Грэм Дотт. — Он проиграл, а домой после матча уже не вернулся.<br/>
— Хм. И с кем он там играл?<br/>
— А никто не помнит, — развёл руками Уильямс. — Мы уже все бошки сломали. Как отрезало.<br/>
— А вот если бы вы были достаточно предусмотрительными, вы бы ничего не ломали, а вспомнили, что существует официальный сайт Ассоциации, а там есть данные обо всех прошедших турнирах, включая протоколы матчей.<br/>
Мартин ещё не успел договорить, а Алан уже достал смартфон и сосредоточенно водил пальцем по экрану.<br/>
— Всё, конечно, хорошо, — озадаченно протянул он после довольно долгой паузы. — Но или у меня что-то с глазами, или здесь действительно указано, что Стивен Магуайр играл квалификационный матч против… Стивена Магуайра?<br/>
В комнате повисло гробовое молчание.<br/>
— Да нет, — наконец подал голос Шон. — Это бред какой-то. Наверняка это у них глюк в системе. У них бывает. Я помню, однажды они показывали, будто Селби играет сам с собой и сам у себя же и выигрывает. Помнишь, Марк?<br/>
Марк Селби, который недавно закончил свой матч и присоединился к остальным, кивнул.<br/>
— Да, была такая история. Может быть, глянем какие-нибудь другие источники? Протоколы не только на этом сайте выкладывают, есть и другие. Снукер.орг посмотри. Или Кьютрекер.<br/>
Алан покорно принялся набирать в адресной строке озвученные ему адреса. Остальные терпеливо ждали.<br/>
— Нет, — наконец сказал МакМанус. — Данных по этому матчу вообще почему-то нет ни на одном, ни на другом сайте. Все матчи есть, а именно Стивена я так и не нашёл. Как будто его там вовсе не было.<br/>
— Значит, надо ориентироваться на официальный сайт, — отрезал Уильямс. — Вот вам, кстати, и ответ, почему никто не помнит соперника. Потому что его в принципе не было. Если бы соперник был, уж кто-нибудь из нас точно бы о нём что-то знал.<br/>
Утверждение Марка не было лишено логики, поэтому откровенно вступать в спор никто не решился, но поверить в эту теорию, тем не менее, не удавалось.<br/>
— Это бред, — упрямо повторил Шон. — Стивен не мог играть квалификацию сам с собой. Это противоречит всем мыслимым и немыслимым правилам.<br/>
— Хорошо, давайте поищем другие данные, — примирительно сказал Марк Селби и вытащил свой телефон. Открыв браузер, он забил в гугл запрос: «Стивен Магуайр квалификация чемпионат Китая». — Так… куча какой-то фигни вообще не по теме… снова ссылка на официальный сайт с матчем «Стивен против Стивена»… видео «Стивен Магуайр громит комнату в отеле»… Господи, сколько они ещё будут ему это припоминать… и всё же нет, мужики, никаких новых данных кроме тех, что мы с вами уже видели.<br/>
— Видео с этого матча тоже нет, — мрачно добавил Алан. — Он не на телевизионном столе играл.<br/>
— Один из результатов, которые ты получил, Марк, навёл меня на мысль, — Уильямс с важным видом поднял вверх указательный палец. — Поискать логику в происходящем. Допустим, это был действительно матч Стивена Магуайра против Стивена Магуайра… это может означать только одно: на Стивена нашло временное помутнение рассудка, и он решил, что бьётся с каким-то страшным соперником, которого не может победить, но этим соперником между тем был он сам… и когда он проиграл самому себе, это настолько плохо подействовало на его нервы, что он начал громить комнату… пришлось вызвать ему психиатрическую бригаду, и, возможно, теперь мы должны искать его по клиникам, где лечат людей с душевными расстройствами?<br/>
В который раз в помещении повисла тишина, но на сей раз настолько напряжённая, что, казалось, её можно пощупать.<br/>
— Марк. — Райан говорил очень тихо, но убедительно. — Скажи, пожалуйста, что ты пошутил. А не то я тебе врежу.<br/>
— А что такого? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Уильямс. — Логика!<br/>
— Ну правда, Марк, не смешно, — поморщился Селби. — Наш товарищ, может быть, в беде, а ты издеваешься. И, если честно, я согласен с Шоном. Не может быть, чтобы у Стивена вообще не было никакого соперника.<br/>
— На матче же был какой-то рефери, — осенило Шона. — Он-то должен знать, что за чертовщина у них там творилась.<br/>
— Был, но откуда мы знаем, кто именно? На сайте не указано, — покачал головой МакМанус. — А на сайтах, где обычно пишут, кто судил матч, именно этой игры нет в принципе. Не можем же мы ходить ко всем судьям и спрашивать: «А не вы ли судили матч Стивена Магуайра против Стивена Магуайра?» Ещё, чего доброго, после такого мы все окажемся там, куда Марк только что определил самого Стивена.<br/>
— А ещё круче будет, если окажется, что матч судил рефери Стивен Магуайр, — сказал МакГилл, вызвав тем самым неожиданный взрыв хохота.<br/>
Не смеялся только Мартин, о котором в пылу споров все как-то позабыли и благодаря этому не мешали ему предаваться размышлениям.<br/>
— У меня появилась теория, — сказал он, когда все успокоились и перестали смеяться. — Но, учитывая вашу реакцию на предположение Марка, она вам вряд ли понравится. Я не уверен, что мне следует её озвучивать.<br/>
— Да нет, что ты, Мартин, — торопливо заверил Мёрфи.<br/>
— Нам просто тон Марка не понравился. А что до теории… когда творятся такие странные вещи, поверишь во что угодно, — поддержал его Селби.<br/>
Мартин вздохнул.<br/>
— Ну хорошо. Вы хотели потустороннюю теорию – вот вам потусторонняя теория. Возможно, из-за того, что произошла какая-то накладка и в расписании появился матч Стивена Магуайра против Стивена Магуайра, мог случиться пространственно-временной коллапс, и Стивен… ну, в общем, он аннигилировал.<br/>
— Он что? Это ты сейчас неприличное что-то сказал? — нахмурился Уильямс.<br/>
— Нет, Марк, это другое слово, не то, что ты подумал, — торопливо прервал его Дэй. — Мартин сказал «аннигилировал». Что бы это ни значило.<br/>
— Аннигиляция – это уничтожение, — мрачно буркнул Шон. — Если честно, Мартин, я надеюсь, что ты тоже перепутал слово и на самом деле хотел сказать что-то другое.<br/>
— Я сказал то, что я хотел сказать. Впрочем, не поручусь за точность терминологии. Суть в том, что Стивен попал в какой-то пространственно-временной коллапс и растворился в нём, или же его поглотила некая сущность, или… извините, ребята, я не сильно разбираюсь в этом, но, в общем, что-то произошло, что-то нехорошее.<br/>
— А его можно как-нибудь… ну, того… собрать назад? — спросил МакГилл, который поискал в гугле слово «аннигиляция», и найденное значение ему, судя по всему, не понравилось.<br/>
Мартин пожал плечами.<br/>
— Я в этом ничего не понимаю. Я даже не представляю, где он сейчас. Может быть, он застрял в каком-то промежутке между мирами, а может быть, он и сейчас среди нас, только незримо.<br/>
Селби заглянул в свой пустой стаканчик из-под кофе, словно ожидал увидеть пропавшего Стивена там. На какое-то мгновение ему даже показалось, будто в причудливом рисунке, который образовала на донышке стакана кофейная гуща, мелькнул характерный гордый шотландский профиль с темнеющей на щеках колючей щетиной.<br/>
Марк поднял голову от стакана, окинул взглядом собравшихся и расправил плечи.<br/>
— Нам нужно его вернуть, — твёрдо сказал он. — Чего бы нам это ни стоило.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Однако легко было сказать – и совсем непросто сделать, потому что никто не имел ни малейшего представления о том, с чего хотя бы можно было начать поиски. Глазго был исхожен местными вдоль и поперёк, все бармены города уже знали друзей Стивена в лицо, а кое-кто и вовсе при появлении очередного нервно дёргающегося субъекта с чехлом для кия за плечом выставлял бесплатную выпивку. Иные неравнодушные поочерёдно обходили все магазины для аквариумистов в округе, собачьи выставки и лавки с товарами для животных. Никого и ничего похожего на Стивена не обнаружилось и там, но снукеристы утешали себя тем, что они хотя бы попытались.<br/>
А потом начали происходить странные вещи.<br/>
Однажды утром Шон Мёрфи поймал себя на том, что не может перестать напевать какую-то мелодию, которую – в чём он был абсолютно уверен – он сроду не слышал, однако в его голове она звучала очень чётко и навязчиво играла по кругу.<br/>
«Неужели я становлюсь композитором?» — подумал Шон и поспешил к своему пианино, желая попробовать подобрать прилипчивую мелодию. И лишь только его пальцы коснулись клавиш, в голове как бы сам собой возник и текст.<br/>
— О, цветок Шотландии,<br/>
Когда мы почувствуем<br/>
Твой вкус снова,<br/>
За который сражались и погибли,<br/>
Твои крошечные кусочки Хилла и Глена<br/>
Стояли против неё,<br/>
Надменной Армии Эдуарда,<br/>
И отправили его обратно,<br/>
Думать снова<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>…<br/>
Шон перестал играть и вместе с табуретом откатился от инструмента.<br/>
— Что за ерунда? — задумался он вслух. — Это что, гимн Шотландии? Какого…<br/>
Дело в том, что объективных причин знать гимн Шотландии, а тем более разучивать его на пианино, у Шона не было: он, хотя и имел ирландские корни и последние годы жил в Дублине, тем не менее, родился в Англии, считал себя англичанином и представлял на соревнованиях именно эту страну. О Шотландии он знал примерно то же, что и подавляющее большинство других англичан: она далеко на севере, там живут странные мужчины, которые носят юбки и играют на волынках, её символом является чертополох, а в озере живёт Несси. Ну и ещё, разумеется, в Шотландии жили некоторые его коллеги. В том числе Стивен Магуайр.<br/>
— Стивен, — охнул Шон. В памяти мгновенно всплыли слова Мартина о том, что Стивен, возможно, прямо сейчас незримо присутствует рядом. Снукерист нервно огляделся по сторонам и потянулся к телефонной трубке.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
— Я тебе говорю, она просто начала сама собой играть у меня в голове, а потом я сыграл её на пианино, хотя до этого сроду не слышал эту мелодию! — обычно спокойный и невозмутимый голос Шона сейчас звучал как никогда нервно и чуть ли не истерично. Марк Селби вздохнул и отвёл трубку подальше от уха.<br/>
— Спокойно, Шон. Может быть, ты слышал её когда-то давно, в детстве, потом забыл, а теперь вдруг случайно вспомнил? А мелодию просто подобрал на слух.<br/>
— Да нет же, говорю тебе! Похоже, Стивен вселился в меня!<br/>
Марк не смог удержаться и хмыкнул.<br/>
— Погоди, Шон. Пока в тебе не проснулась неудержимая любовь к бульдогам, пираньям и погромам в отелях, волноваться рано.<br/>
— Не смешно, — послышалось на другом конце провода, и в ухо Марку полились короткие гудки.<br/>
Марк пожал плечами и убрал телефон. Шон оторвал его от важного дела: они с женой выбирали новые занавески в гостиную.<br/>
— Как тебе эти, Марк?<br/>
Селби повернулся на голос. Вики демонстрировала ему прекрасную ткань: великолепный тяжёлый шёлк красивого зелёного оттенка, точь-в-точь как снукерное сукно. Она всегда знала, как порадовать мужа и вызвать у него самые приятные ассоциации.<br/>
Но неожиданно для самого себя Марк поморщился.<br/>
— Нет, что-то не то, — покачал он головой. — Нужны другие.<br/>
Он пошёл вдоль ряда стеллажей, где были вывешены самые разные примеры тканей, от изысканных однотонных до весёлых, с набивным рисунком – цветочками, горошинками и клеткой. Именно в последнем ряду обнаружился тот узор, который по-настоящему порадовал Марка.<br/>
— Вот! — воскликнул он, хватаясь за ткань. — То, что нужно!<br/>
Вики смерила напряжённым взглядом сначала материю, потом Марка, затем снова материю.<br/>
— Ты… ты уверен? Это выглядит странно.<br/>
Ткань, выбранная Марком, возможно, подошла бы для шотландского замка. Или для пледа, которым дедушка укрывает колени, сидя в кресле-качалке у камина – правда, по мнению Вики, в идеале дедушка должен был быть слабовидящим, чтобы не ужасаться расцветке ткани. Ибо, на взгляд миссис Селби, красно-зелёная клетка, перемежающаяся тонкими голубыми полосами, могла показаться красивой разве что дальтонику.<br/>
— Да ты что! Это же тартан самого знатного шотландского рода! Мы просто обязаны… — Марк вдруг осёкся и посмотрел на выбранную им материю так, словно видел её впервые. — Тартан шотландского рода…<br/>
Он вытащил телефон и принялся судорожно что-то набирать на клавиатуре. Вики терпеливо ждала.<br/>
— Тартан Магуайров! — выпалил Марк, выпучив глаза. — Твою ж… пойдём отсюда, Вики.<br/>
— Но, Марк, мы же так и не выбрали…<br/>
— Пойдём! — повторил Марк, и, схватив жену за руку, буквально поволок её к выходу из магазина.<br/>
Занавески в тот день они так и не купили.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Лосось был очень красивый. Марк невольно залюбовался им, хотя это, конечно же, была далеко не первая выловленная им рыба, и уж точно не самая крупная.<br/>
— Посмотри, какой красавец! — восхищённо выдохнул он, сделав ударение на последний слог. — Как блестит на солнце его чешуя!<br/>
Райан закатил глаза.<br/>
— Господи, ты как будто рыбу впервые в жизни видишь. Хочешь фото на память?<br/>
— Хочу, — с довольной улыбкой подтвердил Уильямс, едва ли не прижимая лосося к себе, словно любимого ребёнка.<br/>
Дэй вытащил телефон и навёл камеру на своего товарища.<br/>
— Ну… скажи «рыыыыба».<br/>
Команда, впрочем, была излишней – Уильямс и так блаженно улыбался, словно этот лосось был лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни.<br/>
— Ну? Ты его из рук теперь выпускать не будешь?<br/>
— Давай запустим его в аквариум, пусть плавает, радует глаз.<br/>
— Ты чего это мне предлагаешь? Ты это Джо предлагай, — отмахнулся Райан. — Впрочем, кажется, я уже знаю, куда она тебя пошлёт.<br/>
Он потянулся было за очередной бутылкой пива, но, смерив Марка взглядом, замер, так и не достигнув цели.<br/>
— Подожди-ка… рыба… аквариум… кого-то мне это всё напоминает. — Он нахмурился. — Марк? Скажи что-нибудь на гэльском<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— О, цветок Шотландии…<br/>
— Когда мы почувствуем твой вкус снова…<br/>
— Марк!<br/>
Уильямс прикусил язык и возмущённо взглянул на товарища.<br/>
— Что ещё?<br/>
— Мне кажется, в тебя вселилась частичка Магуайра.<br/>
— Твою дивизию!<br/>
Марк выпустил из рук лосося, и рыба, извиваясь и тряся хвостом, поскакала по траве. Валлийцы напряжённо следили за ней, и обоим казалось, что пропавший товарищ действительно прямо сейчас стоит где-то рядом с ними.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Алан МакМанус, хотя и не слыл таким модником, как Кен Доэрти, Шон Мёрфи или Джадд Трамп, тем не менее, иногда любил блеснуть какой-нибудь необычной деталью в одежде – чего стоили одни только клетчатые брюки, в которых он триумфально выступил на одном из чемпионатов мира. Если хорошо покопаться, в его шкафу можно было найти много интересного – клетчатые брюки, разноцветные жилеты, полосатые носки, бабочки с узорами…<br/>
Правда, как раз с бабочками у Алана в последнее время что-то не складывалось. Всякий раз, собираясь на матч и надевая перед выходом на арену этот аксессуар, он начинал испытывать странные ощущения. Ворот рубашки начинал сдавливать шею, как никогда прежде, а прилагавшийся ко всему этому страшный зуд не давал сосредоточиться. Алан решил было, что поправился, и на всякий случай выбрал новую рубашку размером побольше – однако при примерке выяснилось, что сидит она на нём мешковато, да и ворот явно велик. К тому же без бабочки Алан чувствовал себя нормально. А стоило её надеть – тотчас появлялся зуд и пропадал покой. Причём вне зависимости от того, был Алан в тот момент гладко выбрит или щеголял трёхдневной щетиной. Раздражение вылезало непонятно откуда, и таким же немыслимым образом проходило, когда он избавлялся от бабочки.<br/>
В какой-то момент, поняв, что играть в таком состоянии он точно не сможет, Алан отправился к врачу, чтобы получить справку, которая позволила бы ему пренебрегать регламентом и приходить на матчи без бабочки. Врач слегка удивился, но документ выписал, а Алан с тягостным чувством припомнил, что точно такая же справка была и у бесследно исчезнувшего Стивена Магуайра.<br/>
— У вас что, эпидемия? — проворчал себе под нос главный рефери на очередном турнире, когда Алан предъявил свою справку. — Ладно Магуайр, Форд, у этих давно проблемы. Но у тебя-то всю жизнь всё нормально было. И у Картера, и у Дотта… это у вас новая мода такая?<br/>
Алан не знал, что ответить на это, и только плечами пожал. Но воспоминания о Стивене в тот момент в очередной раз всплыли в его голове, и, повинуясь непонятному порыву, он на всякий случай сунул руку в карман жилетки, чтобы убедиться, что мелок на месте. Каким бы хорошим игроком и товарищем ни был Магуайр, становиться его полным подобием Алану точно не хотелось.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Мартин, как и многие мужчины, не любил признавать своих слабостей, но сам прекрасно понимал, что они у него есть. С одной стороны, вроде как нет ничего постыдного в том, что ты чего-то не любишь или боишься, а с другой – все эти вечные «ты ж мужик, Мартин!» и прочие тому подобные призывы научили его тому, что о некоторых вещах лучше молчать. Вот, например, собаки. Многие люди любят собак. Может быть, даже большинство людей. И это нормально.<br/>
А вот Мартин собак не то чтобы не любил, скорее, он их побаивался и из-за этого недолюбливал. Это не означало, что он стал бы пинать соседскую болонку, попадись она на его пути, но и у себя дома он бы собаку определённо не завёл. Даже болонку. Даже йоркширского терьера.<br/>
Но сегодня, наблюдая из окна за тем, как резвится на лужайке перед домом соседский пёс, он вдруг поймал себя на смутном желании пойти и потискать это белое мохнатое чудище. И, может быть, даже позволить ему лизнуть его, Мартина, лицо.<br/>
Мартин тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся от окна. Чайник как раз вскипел, и снукерист налил себе чашку чая, взял печенье из стоящей на столе коробки в шотландскую клетку и сел в кресло. На стене напротив висела картина с изображением шотландских гор.<br/>
С тех пор, как исчез Стивен Магуайр, действительно начало твориться что-то странное. Благодаря общению с коллегами на турнирах и вне их, Мартин знал обо всех необычных случаях, которые произошли и продолжали происходить до сих пор – о Шоне, распевающем шотландский гимн, о странном выборе занавесок для гостиной в доме Селби, о воспылавшем нежной любовью к рыбам Уильямсе, о внезапно возникшем раздражении кожи у доброй трети мейнтура… теперь вот ещё собаки. Мартин смотрел на картину и всё чётче осознавал, что сейчас ему как никогда сильно хочется, чтобы Стивен Магуайр вернулся и забрал назад все свои дары, невольно полученные от него другими снукеристами. И он был абсолютно уверен, что его мнение разделяют все остальные, кто так или иначе был затронут этими событиями. Не только потому, что всем, безусловно, не хватало их боевого товарища, но и потому, что куда приятнее быть самим собой, чем носить в себе частичку другого человека. Особенно если ты об этой частичке не мечтал, не хотел её и не собирался в себе носить.<br/>
«Может, плодородная и героическая шотландская земля призовёт к себе своего героя обратно, и всё снова станет как было», — с тоской подумал Мартин, глядя на картину с горами. И тяжело вздохнул.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Казалось, что о Стивене Магуайре все давно уже позабыли: его имя не появлялось в прессе и не фигурировало в расписаниях снукерных матчей, друзья вычеркнули номер его телефона из своих записных книжек, а продавцы на eBay взвинтили цены на фото с его автографом до небывалых высот.<br/>
Но в один прекрасный день одна из самых массовых газет вышла в свет с огромным кричащим заголовком на первой полосе: «Пропавший без вести чемпион по снукеру возвращается!»<br/>
И действительно, впервые за долгое время имя Стивена Магуайра появилось в сетке ближайшего турнира.<br/>
И он действительно прибыл на турнир. Выиграл один матч. Другой. Третий. Прошёл в полуфинал. Там, впрочем, проиграл, но на фоне всего остального это уже никого не волновало.<br/>
Что произошло, никто так и не понял. О том, что с ним было и где он находился всё это время, Стивен упорно молчал – то ли сам ничего не помнил, то ли не хотел говорить. И со временем все привыкли, смирились и перестали мучить его расспросами.<br/>
Алан МакМанус, Али Картер, Грэм Дотт и ещё добрая треть мейнтура перестали страдать от раздражения после бритья. Мартин Гоулд вновь начал избегать встреч с соседкой и её болонкой. Марк Селби выбросил красно-зелёные занавески и, к восторгу Вики, приобрёл новые, из зелёного шёлка. Марк Уильямс продолжал любить лосося, но исключительно в приготовленном виде.<br/>
И только Шон Мёрфи временами, забывшись, начинал мурлыкать себе под нос «Цветок Шотландии». И каждый раз перед матчем по много раз проверял, не забыл ли в раздевалке мелок для кия. Просто на всякий случай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Первая строфа песни «Цветок Шотландии», считающейся народным гимном этой страны.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Гэльский язык – язык коренных шотландцев, являющийся одним из официальных в современной Шотландии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>